On The Edge
by Lost-Mermaid
Summary: A Young Woman Has Nightmares About The Ocean Swallowing Her, And That Only Brings More Challenges For The Winchester Brothers To Face. Can They Rise To The Challenge Before It's To Late?
1. All The Same

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Supernatural That Goes To The Honor Of The God Eric Kripke...

Alright This Is My First Non- Anime Fan Fic So I'll Try My Best This Takes Place Somewhere After Season 2.

Chapter 1: It's All The Same...

_" You belong with us... with us..." _A Spooky choppy voice echoed throughout the landscape of the ocean.

' Who are you?'

_" With us!!!" _The black ocean stirred and swallowed me.

I screamed only to find that when the water got into my lungs I was unaffected neither did I choke or drown.

_" With us..." _The voice trailed off.

" Ahhh!" I gasped for air sweating in my bed, sitting up I was tempted to go and get a drink, a stiff one.

I sifted my weight around my hips to rock up out of bed, wet black hair sticking to my face from all the sweat.

' No wonder I didnt drown' I told myself ' I was dreaming. I sighed and went back to sleep, The rest of my night was generally calm, no nightmares, no dreams, just sleep. The daylight broke through my blinds and woke me, Yawning and hearing possible every joint crack in my body I got out of bed. I did the daily routine-

1. Get up

2. Brush teeth

3. Shower

4. Eat breakfast

5. Walk to school

Being an eighteen year old girl on my own this was generally how it went, Just the same every day, I wish it was more riviting. I sighed.

Somewhere Else

A black chevy Impala trudged itself down the highway. Bringing more adventure than I could have wished for...

So there you have it, I know it's short but I want to know what people think of the idea before I countinue.

Ru: No you dont you just ran out of ideas

Me: Glare I Hate You.


	2. A Little Insight

So Here's Chapter Two, Not Much to say except the Disclamier: I Dont own the supernatural characters but the story and all other characters are of my design and imagination.

Chapter 2: A Little Insight.

Mythology 101:

"... And that class is how dragons become known as the second most powerful mythical beings in the cosmos." My Mythology teacher smiled as he spoke, he always did when he talked about dragons.

" Professor munic?"

" Yes Alenia?"

" How come the hunters haven't wiped out the dragons like all the others?"

My prof. had a shocked, subtle mad but not quite look about him like I had struck a cord or something. Than the bell rang.

" Alenia can I walk with you today?" My secret crush came up and asked me, well truth be told we both liked each other but just were'nt ready after all Shauen was... well he's different.

" Why would I say no silly?" I asked in a sort of retorical term.

" Because the moon is full tonight..." He looked down, his face full of doubt.

I ran my hand angelicly across his cheek, " You know I dont care."

We walked out with each other, hands held, but the feeling I had and the look I got from Prof. Munic was discouraging, Like he dissaproved of me and Shauen or something.

Later That Night

Prof. Munic was packing up his papers and things when two young men walked into the door, one was carrying a rifle, The other a spell Book.

" HUNTERS!" Munic Snarled. and launched himself at the younger looking of the two. The older one however got in the way.

" Hey, Drake I know we haven't seen each other in awhile but that doesn't meen you could attack me on sight." He spoke with the sense of he could do anything.

" Dean...?"

He Stepped into the light. " Yeah buddy it's me."

As he stepped forward Drake lept out and hugged him.

" Drake I'd like you to meet my brother Sammy" He made a hand gesture to his right.

" Sam Please. Dean you said Drake was a dragon..."

" Oh I am. This is just an illusion that you see. So my old friend what brings you back to the Oceanside?"

" We had tips of strange weather and ocean patterns occuring simtainously, along with Numerous murders of pets and things over the lunar cycle."

" So did you just stop by to say hi or do get info?"

" A little bit of both" Dean smiled, a smug look.

Drake Sighed.

" Do you know anything?" Sam Asked

" As a matter of fact I do, You see there are numerous amounts of mythical beings and demons that take my class but there are two that bother me, The first Alenia is as far as I know a human but she keeps telling me about these strange dreams about the ocean and things..."

" And the second?"

Drake paused for a moment. "... The second is a demon named Shauen... But he's not your typicall run of the mill sort."

" What is he a crossbreed?" Sam Asked.

" No. That would be far safer, you see Shauen used to be a werewolf, he was born that way he entered my class in that state. Than a demon came and tried to kill off my students, We fought it off but it hid in the body of a wolf and attacked Shauen... So instead of being a normal Werewolf he's now a demonic chimera of sorts."

" So what makes those two so dangerous together?" Dean asked as if it was apparent.

" There always together."

" Wait why is that ba..."

Drake gave Sam a stern look.

" OH!"

Dean just giggled.

So there you have it chapter 2!

Ru: Speaking of " always together "

Me: Blush, Giggle

Ru: Wink, and manic Smile

Me: I'll be back in a week or so to update...

Ru: but untill then... Grabs arm and drags away


	3. Always Together

Sigh. So I just got out of the hospital a few hours ago... I was on a trip to new york and on the way back my insides started ripping -.- It was not fun in the least and it was painfull!!!! So to lighten up my mood I decided to write some more.

Disclaimer: I Dont supernatural! at this current moment I'm happy I own my health!

Chapter 3: Always Together.

" Alenia...?"

" Yeah." I smiled the sunset lighting my face in the most strange of places, the sun going down behind the ocean was beautiful I watch it every night and every morning as it rises.

" The suns going down I have to go." Shauen sounded depressed and gloomy.

" Do you have to?"

" I guess I... I could try just this one night to control it..." He said uneasy, As he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

I blushed. The sun went down and dissapeared behind the ocean as the clouds parted way to reveal the moon.

" Ah!" Shauen grasped his head but let it down slowly he his eyes had changed from one blue and red eye to a golden yellow eye and a crimson red. I held his hand and he smiled a fanged smile at me, He started to groan and his ears went from slightly pointed to full wolves ears and a tail jetted out from the bottom of his tail bone, it was red tipped due to the extra demon blood in him, He felt furry as I held his hand and his claws where into my skin but I didnt mind. And suddenly he stopped.

" Shauen? Are you alright?" My british accent broke out as I had asked.

He looked up at me and snarled, But his eyes were watering. He clenched my hand and I could feel the blood gushing out of it.

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

In the Impala

" Dean turn the radio down I think I heard Someone scream." Sam asked politely.

Dean just sat there.

" Dean!!" Sam Slapped him. He turned the radio down himself.

" Geez Smmy you didnt have to hit me you could have asked."

" I Did." Sam Said Sternly.

" Oh."

" Pull Over Here." Sam pointed to a curb by the beach.

" Why?" Dean look confused.

Sam didnt answer he just got out of the car and ran down to the water front. Dean threw his arms up into the air and followed regardless of not getting an answer.

Sam suddenly stopped.

" What is it Sammy?" Dean need'nt say more when he looked down to see a wolf crouching over a bloody body, a girls body.

" Hey!" Dean Yelled and the wolf ran away, Glanced back for a split second and than continued to run.

" Dean..."

" Yeah Sam." Dean was feeling for a pulse on the body.

" It was crying." Sam said softly as he knelt down to aid Dean.

Thunderclouds started to gather above the beach, and it broke out pouring.

" Come on let's get her in the car."

" N..o..." I Coughed out blood and started shaking.

" What?" Sam Asked as he held my head up.

I Didn't need to answer the rain fell onto my opened stomach and healed it but nevertheless it still hurt like hell.

" Who are you?" Sam asked, Dean was pulling the car onto the beach.

" Al..eni.a.." I passed out.

" Sam get her into the car!" It was raining so hard Sam could barely hear him.

" Did you say anything to you?"

Sam remained silent.

"Sam? Sammy!?" Dean Looked over from the wheel and pulled the car over, Sam opened the door and rolled out grasping his head.

" Ah.."

_" I don't belong here, Shauen... I...I'm sorry" Alenia callapsed into the water and slowly turn into the water itself._

_" Alenia don't leave me..." A werewolf held her in the water and was crying, blood on his claws and splattered on his face._

_" I'm going home."_

_The ocean spun up and carried her away in the twister Sam could just barely make out a face, he tried to look closer but..._

" Sam?" Dean helped him to stand, " What is it?"

" Dean. That girl is going to die."

They both looked into the back seat at the sleeping young women, whose fate had just been shown.

Oh and the suspense builds!!!! I'm so proud of this story I really like how it's coming along and I hope you do to.

Me: Collapses

Ru: I told you you should have been resting.


End file.
